Doctor, Doctor
by thanksforlistenin
Summary: Furrowing her brows she looked again at the paper, then the child. Shaking her head, she proceeded to walk the girl home. Why she was listening to a man who dressed like a bat over her own intellect was a mystery. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I own the OCs and…. Yep that's about it**_

Her alarm clock blared openly at its pre-set time. 4:30 a.m. Through the window that hung lazily on the wall across from where she was presently sleeping, only more darkness filtered in, no light. The sun was yet to wake, and there would certainly be no roasters hollering anytime soon. It was only on very rare occasions that the owner of said alarm clock cursed, but today, and at the moment, she dreaded 100% getting up. Groaning out a curse and a fake crying fit, she finally couldn't stand the sound.

Morning person she was not, but when her mind was put to something, and she felt passionately about something she stopped at nothing to achieve whatever need to be done, and right now, she passionately wanted to destroy the ringing monstrosity that woke her. Luckily, self restraint was also high on her list of attributes.

Pulling herself out of bed, she groggily wiped her eyes, silently thanking the heavens she remembered to remove her eye makeup the night prior. Last night, a long, tiresome night she was never going to forget.

Forty-five emergency surgeries,

_FORY-FIVE,_

It was one of the most unusual evenings she has even experienced. She was a trauma doctor, and had little experience with sugary, but she was not going to lie, she kicked A. Technically, she wasn't qualified to perform a simple surgery, let alone the intense and argent ones she did, but a retired surgeon gave her instructions, and she did what she was told almost flawlessly. _Almost_ being the key. She made a few mistakes, and only killed one person, but he had flat lined in the ambulance and there was, really, no hope.

The death she could deal with, she had been for the last seven years, and she would continue to do so, deal with it, that is. She knew how to be merciful and emotional, not cold and stiff like most medical professionals, but she also knew how to shove down her emotions and move on to the next patient.

After she let her mind wonder back to what was mere hours ago, she pulled the comforter from her body and instantly regretted it. It was cold, oh so cold, and the fact she had been previously covered with an electric blanket, and was warm, and bundled up, it was a significant change in temperature.

Putting that out of her mind, she made a beeline for the bathroom, swiftly taking the towel placed nearby in her arms.

She ran a lazy hand through her hair, and fought to keep her eyes open. A sudden thought struck her, she forgot everything was packed. She hated moving, always had, even as a child. But this just added to the numerous reasons why.

Sighing deeply, she realized she was only in her bear necessities. Nothing flashy, just simple cotton top and bottom (no pun intended). What did she do to deserve this? Again, a sigh escaped her lips, and she made a quick mental check to try and find what box she had placed her shampoo, soap, and razor in.

Crap,

She needed to shave, another reason she had woken so early. Scanning in her head what she put in each box and where she placed them was almost impossible at this time of the morning. Angrily she rubbed a hand over face, placing her towel on the tiled countertop that incased her sink.

Cautiously yet calmly, she opened the door, almost immediately blasted with a stream of cool air that made her involuntarily shiver. She just _had _to sleep with a fan at night. It wasn't necessarily a necessity, but it helped her fall asleep faster.

Stepping gingerly around the emptied room, she found the box she was searching for. Her scribbled writing stated _toiletries_. Most people would say her hand writing was illegible, but she would only smirk and, say 'I'm a doctor, it comes with the territory.'

Quickly she opened the unsealed box and retrieved what was required for a legitimate shower. Gathering everything in her arms, she ran back to her bathroom, almost tripping on occasion from the scattered containers lying about.

Stepping out of the shower relaxed, and with a disposition, she dried her hair without great care, after all, this was simply the first day of her week trip.

The sounds of the busied streets blared in her ears, it seemed to odd that she would be leaving it all, but she knew it was for the best. Looking about at all the people she had met and established relations that she felt would last a lifetime, she said goodbye. Never one to be emotional about these kinds of things, she simply hugged a few women, and shook the hands of a few men, and was on her way.

All in all, she only had three boxes left with her, the rest (all 6 others) had been already sent to the airport. They would accompany her to California where she would pack up her apartment, and head to the great city of Gotham. She was quite ecstatic, however, it was drowned out by the fact she was leaving.

Africa, she would miss it, the causality of the place would be something she felt to be found only there.

"Die hele vlug na San Francisco, Kalifornië, VAS nou instap in die hek 7" that was her flight.

Walking with the few remaining boxes she had, she headed to gate 7 to board her flight.

After much waiting in line, she finally got nestled tightly into her seat, it wasn't that she didn't have room, but more so because she did, placing her boxes in both the seats next to her, she mentally claimed them as her own.

All seemed to work out fine, she emotions in check, and her boxes all accounted for, but there was something nagging her in the back of her mind, she felt like she was being watched. That was odd, but she pushed past it, still, she kept an eye out for any suspicious activity near her.

"Dankie vir verbind ons vandag, ons sal vertrek binnekort, en dankie vir die keuse van Afrika Noord"

Everyone fastened their seatbelts, and waited for the kick of the engine. Looking out the window, she finally realized why she felt she was being watched, because she was. Looking through the small square glass, she saw the family she held closest to her heart. A smile lit up her whole face as she watched them wave, and the little boy in his red shirt begin to cry. She smiled, and waved back, but before they started moving she raised her hands and with them made the shape of a heart. The little boy did the same, he smiled slightly, but it did not stop the tears from coursing down his face.

Saying goodbye was emotional, but keeping her emotions in check, she watched from high in the sky, the country she called home for the last five years fade away into the clouds.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**so… what did you think??????? Review please! Like all writers I would love to see a fair response, please :] thank you all for reading, and if you really like the story, review, the more reviews, the faster I write thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy chapter two!**_

"Ma'am, wake up, we're here," The stewardess gently shook Vada awake, in attempts to get her off the plane.

"Mhhh, sorry, I guess I dozed off didn't I?"Rubbing her eyes she looked around to see she was the only one left on the plane. Every seat around her was empty, and the only other persons were those cleaning up after the passengers.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we have to ask you to depart," the woman looked sensibly sorry, but had a slight amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, of course, it's fine," Slowly she got up and collected all that belonged to her. Save the various papers she had scribbled on throughout the fourteen hour flight. Smiling at one other, they went their separate ways. The attendant to, more than likely clean the rest of the plane, and the young woman to find her luggage, and so on, Vada knew she would have a long day, week even, if she didn't get any sleep before her forty-three hour drive to Gotham. She, of course, wouldn't drive straight there, but only planed on making two or so stops to sleep, and the occasional bathroom/gas excursion.

She approached the baggage claim to find hers were the only four bags left; her boxes had already begun their trip to Gotham.

"Are these yours Ma'am?" an elderly man asked, you could tell he was amiable almost instantly.

"Yes, thank you," flashing him a smile and taking the small cart he had put them on, she continued on her way.

Walking through the sliding glass doors that led to the world outside, she was greeted by one of her closest friend.

"Va!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, running towards her at full speed. Even at twenty-seven, she was as energetic and juvenile as ever.

"Lizzy, you do realize you need to use your inside voice, right?" with a smile on her lips, she hugged her long time friend, and they chatted on their way back to her car. After a quick cup of coffee, and grabbing the very few belongings Vada had in her apartment, they headed to pick-up her car.

They talked about this and that, mostly Lizzy talked, but Vada didn't have a problem with listening.

She told about how much she had missed her, how her boyfriend and she were engaged…. Again, actually, for a third time; and how her job was going.

They had met in med school, Vada to be a doctor, and Liz to be a nurse. They were stuck in a room together all year, and had become as close as sisters.

"Must you really leave tonight? You just got here, and I want you to see David," she asked while she drove down the rocky road.

Ah, the good boyfriend David. The one that verbally abused, and took her for granted. Yes, that 'wonderful' boyfriend. The one time she had told her sister-in-bond what her thoughts about her romantic interest, she blew a gasket, and didn't speak to her for weeks. However, Va refused to take back her opinion. She had gotten up in her on and off fiancé's one day while he yelled at her friend. She had punched him, and he punched back. She was happy at the time she could take hit, because, damn, he hit hard. Involuntarily, she reached up and touched her cheek which once possessed a large purple, and black bruise. Anger boiled inside of her at the thought that he may do that to the woman sitting next to her on a regular bases.

"So…." The suggestion in her company's voice was one that inquired.

"What…." Vada responded in the same manor.

"Your divorce, how did he take it?" that's right, she was now marked, no pun intended, because she had married Mark Treeum, and he had cheated on her while she was away in Africa. She remembered how angry she had been, not so much sad but betrayed. She should have know, that he would think with his…. But she just stopped thinking about him and many other women long ago. She wanted a one woman man, and would stand for nothing less. You cheat, you're done, and that was what she had told him the day he proposed. He made it so convincing to, the 'I only love you, I would never cheat on you' bull. All of it, it was all bull. Looking back she never really understood why she married him. He was a good guy, she supposed at the time, but she wasn't madly in love like she had been in the past. Well, she knew that relationship wouldn't go anywhere, they were kids and she would bring the secret to the grave that she was romantically involved with Bruce Wayne, of all people, at one point in her life.

" Not well, he claimed they were false accusations, but I made him tell me the truth before it was all over, he came to his senses, he let me go, signed that papers an that was it." her tone was deadpan, a bit of confusion and the occasional spark of anger and resentment, but she was over it. People always tried to assert she was just not facing her full emotion, but they were always wrong. In truth, Vada has never put her whole heart into a relationship, and hoped, sadistically, she never would.

"There has to be more, he was furious when I saw him,"

"When did you see the lying…." She cut herself short, her temper flared, but she wasn't going to be one of 'those' women. She would not stand to be angry with him, and let his actions affect her more than they had already.

"I'm sick of his 'I'm angry' shirt; he doesn't deserve to be angry! He cheated on me! Not the other way round," so much for not letting her emotions getting out of hand.

"Shirt, don't you mean…"

"No don't say it, I'm trying to get away from cussing, I see no need for it, and it only comes out in _extreme _situation," to stop cussing would be great. Finding no need for the 'f' word, she was more so attached to the normal average words, damn, shit, hell, bitch, basterd, asshole, and those few.

"Okay, that won't last long" muttering the last part under her breath, they continued to drive down the bumpy road.

"When are they going to fix the freakin road?!" all the way to the complex that held the newly arriver's car, Elizabeth went on and on about the roads, what crappie government they had, and why she wanted to slay them for their incompetence. But soon the conversation turned to a certain playboy billionaire.

"Come on, you can't tell me your not excited to see him! It's been like what, nine, ten, years?" they had parked a while ago, but both girls wanted to talk a bit longer before the one had to leave the other for travel.

"Actually, I'm not. I don't want to go back. Rays dead, how can I go back to that town and not think of the years we spent? I'm going to cry and you know I HATE crying," her face was one of self confliction; she knew she needed to go back. After all, she had missed her funeral, only finding out about her death a month ago, when it occurred almost a year prior.

"You can't beat yourself up for not knowing! You were in Africa for crying out loud, sorry no pun intended, you didn't exactly have a phone handy now did you?" trying to use reason and logic was the best way to stop her friend from getting emotional. She had a way about her that was hot and cold. Sometimes she would think straight out logically and not be emotionally scared. For instance, her divorce was a breeze, she never called in the middle of the night, even if she could, and cry about how her husband cheated on her, and how heartbroken she was.

And then, on the flip side, she kept being emotional about Rachel's death, and not knowing. Emotion coming from her wasn't a bad thing per say, but it was an overload. When she cried she meant it, and it had to be for a damn good reason. She had an emotional breakdown about every… oh, 18 months, on a normal occasion, but if something had affected her so terribly, that it caused her to show what she thought was 'weakness' on several occasions, it was serious.

"I know, I just…. I feel terrible for not attending, but I will visit her when I get there," both woman were silent, Liz knew what she meant, she would visit her grave, bring flowers, cry, and talk for hours about her life, something's never change, she supposed.

Rachel had been one of Vada's closet friends as a child. They didn't see much of one another mind you, for Va was always traveling to and fro with her parents, but when she did visit her Uncle in Gotham, they spent every waking moment together. As they got older they discovered the wonders of telephones, and the computer; talking was no longer a hardship, and the obstacle of distance was removed.

"I should go. I want to be there by Thursday, so I need to get a move on," a small smile graced her lips as she looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with her companion.

"Yah… I guess," silence once again enveloped them. Neither wanting to say goodbye, but also, knowing they needed to.

After a moment they looked at one another and laughed. Swiftly they were in one another's embrace, and mumbling their goodbyes once more.

"I'll call every day, I have to tell you about the wedding arrangements, and all that stuff!" she stated excitedly, as she bounced slightly in her friends hold.

"Okay, I will try my best to answer," she laughed at the enthusiasm, and part of her was dreading the long conversations about flowers, and theme colors.

Getting out of the car she had been previously, the young woman headed to her own transportation.

Getting in she looked over to see her friend tearing up, and waving franticly. She laughed once more, waved back, and backed out of the spot in which her car had sat for the last two months.

It felt strange, driving; she hadn't in almost eight months. Eight months. That was a long time, her being in Africa; it seemed so much shorter time wise. She supposed that was because she was so busy. Running from the village hospital in the forgotten and neglected sites, to the city, where she worked in a normal, paying position. True, they didn't have as good of hospitals as the US, but they were still in fair condition, and were pretty well kept.

Thinking back on all the memories of the place, she felt homesick, this, in retrospect, was quite odd. She was, in fact home, well; technically….

They say home is where the heart is, and her heart was sure as hell not here any longer. Shaking her head as to clear it, she tried to put the thoughts of her ex-husband behind her. The only thing that she wasn't able to understand was why. Why had he cheated and not owned up to it without a push from her? Why try and hide something so sinister.

But her answer came as it always did. She knew why. Because he was ashamed, sad about the things he did, but his constant pride was getting in the way of actually admitting, and owning it. People always did thing for a purpose; everything people did has some sort of meaning behind it. No matter what they say, the answer 'I don't know,' is, in actuality, bull. Everyone _knows _why they cheat, or steal or lie. Even if it was for a complicated answer, it was always for a reason; and most of the time, it ended with one thing. Selfishness,

Again, she tried not to psycho analyze, but it was hard. Both of her parents had been shrinks. Not necessarily being paid to hear other people's problems, but they had both gotten their masters in psych, and they, as the running joke was, taught their kids as well to shrink someone's head.

The streets were empty, which surprised the newly appointed driver. She expected it to be a packed road, but it was more so in the back country now that she had gotten to the outskirts if the main city.

Turning up the music in the car to keep the driver awake, the CD player, which was now attached and plugged into an iPod, was blasting 'She's a Lady' by Forever the Sickest Kid. Welcoming the irony, the Burnett sang along at the top of her lungs.

Besides the occasional bathroom, and gas stop, Vada had driven for almost, fourteen hours the first day. The second, she had driven another sixteen. And now, on her third, with no idea how she had managed to stay awake, she was currently in the outskirts of the city in which was her destination.

Picking up her phone, she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, this is Wayne manor; we are apologetic to have missed your call. Please, leave a message, and we will return the favor as soon as possible," a smile made its way onto her face as she recognized her Uncle's voice. A beep sounded the sign for her to leave a message.

But before she could get a word out, the other line clicked, and very familiar voice came from the other end.

"Hello? This is Alfred Pennyworth, what is your business with Mr. Wayne?" Trying to keep his breathing under control from the quick trek he had made to make it to the phone after returning from a run, Bruce Wayne waited to hear from his butler to give any indication who was calling.

"Uncle Alfred? This is Vada Ramsden, I'm in the city, but I can't seem to find where you are staying" she had pulled up to the manor only moments ago, and had forgotten where he had said they were camped out until the rebuild was finished.

"My dear, you do not recall the conversation we had a few days ago?" a smile illuminated the elder man's face. He loved the woman like his own daughter, and would, and always had, treated her as such. The change in behavior in his butler made Bruce think who could be calling. He remembered a conversation with him about a visitor… but who it was, he couldn't remember.

Caught up in his own thoughts, the billionaire did not notice the older man near him hand up the phone and approach him.

"It seems, you to have forgotten our conversation as well master Bruce," smiling the surrogate father smiled at his 'son' with touch of amusement.

"Who was coming again Alfred?" racking his brain, he felt he should remember, but for the life of him, he just could not.

"My niece, Vada Ramsden," swiftly, the older man walked away, preparing the coming of his 'daughter'.

Bruce froze the moment he heard the name. His mind jumped to all the memories they had shared. The committed relationship they had once had together. But then she left, away to college without a word. He knew it was for so much more than that, they had fought, and in the end, she told him it was better she just leave.

He was nineteen at the time, but it still hurt when she left. Even though he would never admit it…

Quickly his mind returned to a calm cool, and collected state. Rubbing the back of his neck, he promptly headed to the shower, a warm shower… for now.

**How was chapter two???? I love response! Haha thank you for reading, and again, the more you review, the faster I add chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

A bold knock came from the door; Bruce sat on the couch and stared at it, she was always a bold one. He knew who it was, but he sure as heck wasn't going to open it. As soon as this thought made its way in and out of his mind, the ever faithful Alfred came into the room, opening the door.

"My dear," he enveloped the young lady in a hug, she returned it, gently.

Holding her at arm's length, he looked at her, it had been quite some time, and she seemed to be even lovelier since the last time he had seen her. Her hair had grown out slightly, she seemed to be a bit taller, and just looked… healthy. Not to large not extremely thin, a healthy glow, and a very curvy shape.

"You look even lovelier since the last time I saw you," she smiled a small grin about this comment. She had picked up a healthy and all natural glow in Africa. With the lack of processed food, almost her whole diet was organic substances.

"Oh, thank you, you look better. The bags under your eyes have vanished, and you look much healthier," the last time she had seen him, he was alight with worry for his boss. Bruce had been gone at this time, searching the world for answers and what not. The man had been so worried, it frightened _her. _

With a soft nod, he continued to hold her at arm's length. A good bit of pride shining in his old eyes, he was so proud of her accomplishments. Going to medical school, the heading abroad with her knowledge.

They talked a bit before heading into the living room for more comfortable arrangements. Just as they stepped through the doorway, the only female in the room's eyes landed on the man lounging on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she walked so she was in front of him, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. He hated the look, he knew what it meant. She was assessing him, comparing what was said about him in the tabloids, and cross referencing it to what she saw, and thought about him in that moment. She had done it quite often when they had been together. She would run her eyes, in a non-suggestive way, about his body, and see if he was lying. She had gotten fairly good at it back in the day, and he wonder if she had lost her touch, or if he would be immune to it these days.

Her hair fell around her shoulders, just a bit longer. Knowing it would be lengthier straight, it was now wavy, like she normally had it. Little attention other than drying it. But her eyes were the ever faithful vault to her emotions. At one point Bruce knew how to unlock it, how to get her to talk, let emotion out. But now, he wondered how long it would take for him to crack the 'code' that was the window to her soul.

Never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, Vada acted as if his calculating gaze was in no way affecting her, when in truth, she was nervous. The last time they had spoken, they had fought. She couldn't even remember what it was about, but it was intense. She had made him so angry, his face was red, eyes alight with rage, as he flailed his arms in a way that clearly stated he didn't understand, and was fuming about it.

Bruce remembered the last time they had spoken. He was so infuriated, she was speaking as if saying goodbye, saying things along the lines of, 'I don't think we should be together when I will be so far away. I don't want to tie you down,' he thought it was ridiculous, but he understood after a few months apart. There were so many women, and all he had to do was look in their direction, they would come running.

As both were caught up in their own memories, and each side of the long toilsome relationship, they stared off into space for what seemed hours. However, it was a mere minute, not even sixty seconds that they snapped back into reality.

"Bruce, how have you been?" trying to sound friendly, she plastered a fake smile on her face. But damn, was she good at it. Showing emotion was not on her list of traits, never had, and never would be.

"Fine, you?" the conversation was awkward to say the least. What on Earth spurred them on, to even talk with one another? Maybe it was best if she stayed elsewhere, her company was obviously not wanted here.

They chatted about the weather and what not, meaningless subjects, about, work, what they did for fun ect. However, Alfred brought up what she hoped he would never…

"I see you are taking your separation well," Vada froze. She had never told Bruce she married, and had begged the father figure not to tell him. She would notify him when they had time apart, and had the lunch. You know, the lunch where you're happily married to other people, maybe a few kids in there somewhere, all scares are gone, and everyone's content. This, however, was not that lunch.

She should have known it would come up; she had called her uncle telling him what happened. But she hadn't thought as far, to think he would bring it up in front of Bruce, especially not on her first night there. Taking things in stride like always, she steadied her voice, and spoke in a clam manor.

"There wasn't much to take Uncle, everything that happened, I was more so angry than anything," with a wave of her hand to dismiss it, she glanced to see the look on Bruce's face. His eyebrows wide, he had choked on the water he was drinking.

"How have things been in the city, I hear there's a man that dresses like a bat, and saves people," she was looking franticly for a change of subject, but just like always, Bruce would not allow her to do so.

'I'm sorry, you were separated from what?" playing dumb was always the way to get a spark of her temper, knowing this, he put the mask of 'I'm a stupid billionaire' he gave a false sense of confusion over his expressions.

"I was married, for about a year, it didn't end well, end of story," her forcefully response was one that commanded he drop the subject, however, he would not.

"That's awful, what happened?" he once again gave a false sense of concern. Making a face, she looked at him with a defeated look. This surprised him, normally she would go down fighting, but his anger towards here kept him from dropping it, and he forced the small amount of guilt for bringing up the subject to the back of his mind.

"It just… didn't work out, you know, it happens." She tried so hard to be unaffected by his looks, he gave her the look most men do when they see a woman that is known as a whore. Even though she has only slept with three men in her entire life, she refused to be known as such.

"Oh, I see, couldn't hold on to the spark," he was making fun of her, and he felt bad the moment he said it, looking away from her, for he saw the hurt in her eyes. But it was only a flash, it was soon replaced by anger.

An unbelieving laugh came from her side of the room, and with her sharp tongue always at the ready, she responded.

"At least I can hold on to a spark for more than one night," after her comment was made, she took her leave, asking in a voice that showed no hurt, where the bathroom was. After hearing the door to the wanted room close, Mr. Pennyworth gave his long time friend a hard look.

"Maybe if you were less focused on your past relationship, you would care to listen to her side of the story," the sentence hung in the air for a moment, before the sage also took his leave. This left Bruce in the living area alone.

The night had passed without a word from their guest. She had spoken to Alfred about her adventures in Africa, even when the playboy walked into the room, but had not uttered a sound to him specifically.

The morning was quiet; Bruce was fast asleep from his previous night's activities. However, the new arrival at the penthouse, sat silently at the kitchen counter, taking bites of a buttered piece of toast, and reading the Gotham News, less generally, the fight that occurred between the Joker and the Batman at the old boating docks on the east side of the city: it had made the headlines.

It was just past ten that the alter ego of Batman awoke. Not understanding why he had opened his eyes s o early, he had gotten in around four, and was asleep by five. Five hours did not seem like enough time in his book, but as he listened, he understood what had woken him.

Laughter

More specifically, her laughter,

Involuntarily, a smile made its way onto the wealthy man's face. He hadn't heard the sound in such a elongated time, it was like a long lost song he had rediscovered, and wanted it to play over and over.

He had been able to make her laugh once upon a time, when things were less complicated, and he was happy. Well, happy-ish. She and Rachel had gotten him through his parents parting, and he would always thank them for that. A stab at his heart was felt as he thought about his lifelong friend and her passing, forever to blame himself for it.

He had to put it behind him, the pain of losing: Losing the fight, a friend, a possible lover. Getting out of bed, he headed for the shower, thinking over everything that had happened a bit less than a years ago, along with what Alfred had told him yesterday.

"No, no you…" her sentence was cut of by another fit of laughter. Just as promised, Lizzy had called her best friend the day after her arrival. They were currently discussing themes and color for the wedding which was nine months away.

They had discussed, seriously, the options. That had lasted about ten minutes, then they staed to think of the most ridiculous themes they could come up with.

First it was a Barbie/Batman theme, then a fish/bird color scheme, and so on. This had both girls laughing at the oddity that made up their friendship.

Just as she was going to suggest another stupid theme, Vada glanced at the TV screen,, the volume, down, but the news was on. She saw that a building had been demolished, and it was brand new. An explosion had been set off, with people inside just seconds ago. They had only caught the explosion,= because a camera crew was just across the street.

Reading the words that were streaming under the screen, Vada watched in horror, it only lasted a minute, she had seen worse yes, but in a city? Not a war zone, not in the pits of Africa, in a civilized town.

"Hey, I have to call you back ok? I'll talk you soon, okay?" before Lizzy could get a word out, the phone line went dead. Jumping for the remote, she turned up the volume, making sure it wasn't to loud, and watched intently what the news crew had to say.

"Not much is known at this time, other than a scattered few medical help, there is already an over flow in the Hospitals, most people are not being attended to in time…." they went on, but the woman that stood in the kitchen wasn't really listening. Running into the guest room that held her belongings, she changed into the scrub uniform she had had for about two years. Grabbing her cell phone, she ran to the door, only to be stopped by none other than the owner of the suite she was currently staying.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday…" before he could go on, she interrupted him.

"Its fine, we'll talk about it later." Again, she tried to get out the door, but he blocked her way.

"Where are you…" again she cut him off.

"There was an explosion down town, they need help, I'm a doctor, thus I can help, I'll see you later," and with that she was gone.

Thinking over her words, Bruce ran to the living room and turned on the TV, failing to notice the new already running in the kitchen.

"The explosion was thought to be an act by the Joker, but with no unusual tape, or sign of bragging, it is unknown at this time who was behind this catastrophe. If you have any information about this, please call the number at the bottom of the screen."

Before the last sentence sounded, the room had been vacated. The previous occupant already half way down the stairs; heading for an unmarked warehouse. ..

Chapter three now up…. What did you think? REVIEW friends, REVIEW thank you all for reading, and drop me a line in the review section :) thank you again :)


	4. AN

A/N

**Ok, so I have chapter four written, but I want to know, just because I'm curious, what about my story do you not like? I can see some people come and read, via 'Visitors' but no one's reviewing, soooo, what am I doing wrong. It's nothing bad really, I just want to know, this is my first fanfiction, and it's going to be a long and, hopefully, interesting story. I'm not just asking this to get more reviews, send me a message or something, but I want to know how to make it better. **

**Please, please, please, don't just read this and move on, I want to know :)**

**Thanks guys**


	5. Chapter 4

Smoke choked everyone in a four mile distance. The flames lashed out at anyone who dared go near them, burning a few in their wake. Screams filling the air alerted those trained to save, that they were in need of help. But more than anything else, it was the smell that got to most. Burnt flesh was topping the list. Congealed blood coated the inside of everyone's nose, leaving its discussing scent even after you were out of reach.

Water came gushing from the fire hydrants, sending cold droplets onto the occupants of the area, chilling them to the bone. Night was almost upon them, darkness befalling.

Arriving on the scene, Vada quickly found the head of medical rescue, asking for permission to aid in trauma cases, codes red through black. Slightly surprised by her knowledge of the inner workings of search and rescue, she swiftly supplied the fact she had been in the military. Okaying her for the job, and supplying her with the appropriate tools, she was on her way in less than five minutes. Setting to work she immediately stuck with a search and rescue team that headed for the darkest places, they traveled into the heart of the crash. Remnants of desks and walls were pushed from where they resided, to make way for the eight medics, and abundant search and rescue personal that trekked to the middle of the, now demolished building. Motionless bodies lay strewn across rocks and cement blocks, their flashlights finding mere pieces of what was once a human being. Other medics who had been with them turned back, unable to take in the horrors of what was being seen, three remained on the journey.

"We need help over here!" a man called, his voice piercing through the sad silence that had a hold on them all. The first to respond was Vada, taking a few seconds to compose themselves, the others followed suit.

"Is one of a cardiologist specialist?" One man raised his hand warily. Looking over the damage he began to assess the worst injuries, and the least painful. Luckily the man was unconscious, thus the pail had let to be lived.

"There's another survivor over here!" quickly leaving the first found victim in capable hands, the two remaining medics hastily made their way to see the other living person.

The night dragged on, after looking over and assisting in most of the red through black cases, Ms. Ramsden made her way to speak with the head of the medical team once again.

The man was old and withered, but she could see he had had much experience in this area. She had briefly ran the articles and news reports on the past high risk, and high injury incidents that had occurred over the past year or so.

The Joker, public enemy number two, had been put behind bars for various accounts of murder, along with kidnapping, threatening the public as a whole, illegal possession of explosives and weapons, the list goes on and on.

Setting down the kit that had previously resided in the hand of the new Gotham arrival, she looked up to meet the gaze of the man she had been aiming for.

"Thank for letting me barrow this," she said with sincere thanks. He had a look of slight adoration dwelling in his old and tired eyes; it was gone seconds after it had been present.

"I heard you preformed quite the public service. You saved a good majority of lives tonight, Miss…." His voice trailed off as he looked to her for a reply, asking a silent question.

"Vada Ramsden, you wouldn't mind returning the inquirement?" she spoke as if she was not twenty years his minor. Her tone and word choice was evident that she spoke after she contemplated; a rare quality.

"Dr. Joseph Potter," he extended his hand in greeting, and she accepted it. You can tell a lot about a person by their hand shake, and this was no exception. Hers was firm, respectful, but had a gentle end. Mr. Potter had shaken many a person's hands in his days, but none quite matched hers.

"Are you in town for long?" a flash of surprise made its way into Vada's eyes, but she quickly understood where he could conjure up this conclusion. Her skills had yet to be shown in a hospital, and he, more than likely, would have heard of her if she was in active service

"No, only a few weeks tops. I arrived just this morning actually," she had begun to converse with the elder man, but was interrupted by a woman asking him to accompany her back to the hospital, they had packed up, and the last ambulance was about to leave.

"How did you get here Miss. Ramsden?" he asked as they began to walk in the direction of the departing vehicle.

"I took the train sir, I'll walk back, we aren't too far from where I'm staying," sticking her hands in the pockets of her red scrubs, she shivered slightly, there was a chill wind, and the moon had been out for an allotted amount of time; in her brain though, she had no idea.

"I warn you Miss, this city in the crime capital of the country, you have a high risk for your safety, I cannot allow you to walk on your own," his brows furrowed in fright, not for his own well being, but for the woman before him's.

"It's alright, trust me," she gave a smile that assured him she would make it home alright. Still a bit wiry about letting her go, he asked one final question.

"How far away exactly? Who are you staying with?" by now they had reached the ambulance, and the others just simply waited for the okay.

"Not ten minutes, my uncle lives in the better part of town, I'll be alright, I thank you for the concern," she nodded her head, and began to walk in the direction of her destination.

"Be careful!" he called after her as she turned to wave once more. The older man just shook his head, and entered the truck. He hadn't known the girl for eight hours, and he was already taken a liking to her; possibly because he never had kids of his own.

Breathing a sigh of exhaustion, Vada continued down the side walk, getting a few cat calls, an occasional whistle, and many odd stairs. Walking down town in red scrubs was an odd fashion choice she supposed. Snorting at the statement, her ears picked up a scream in a nearby ally. Looking around, she was almost shocked that no one paid it any mind, but it more than likely happened all the time in this part of town. Her route changed as she ran for the screech. A girl, no older than fourteen was being pinned against a wall by a dirty looking man.

"Sto…" he muffled her speech by placing his hand securely over her mouth. He growled out insults and pushed her up further against the cold brick wall. Another man appeared, holding a knife and his eyes darting around cautiously. Fortunately he hadn't seen the woman hiding behind the entrance to the alley.

"Come on, I want a turn to! Hurry it up," completely discussed, Vada quickly made a beeline for the man holding the girl, latching herself on to his back, and repeatedly scratching and hitting. So shocked by the attack, his friend didn't move. Soon however, the man she was assaulting reacted. Attempting to get her off his back, he tugged at her clothes, and tried to punch her. The angle more so than anything prevented him from doing so

"You little bitch!" unhappiness was prominent in his voice as he staggered around. Finally, she used her weight to slam his head against the wall, causing him to stumble. She jumped from his shoulders, and made her way towards the other man, defensive postiour in place. Taking out a knife he attempted to slash her. Quickly jumping back, the knife missed its intended target, the cuts that would have landed on her stomach.

Before the assailant could get any closed, the other man wrapped his arms around her from behind, one around her waist the other around her neck.

She automatically kicked his knee, using this slight release of his arms, and twisted out of the hold, taking his arm with her. A grim smile appeared as she heard the crack, affectively breaking his arm. Once again using her weight, the defender slammed him into the building beside them.

She felt a pain in her side, and saw the other man had sliced her. It wasn't deep but it was still painful. Anger only wheled in her more as she fell on the ground, not anticipating the attack. Trying as she may, her emotion took a stormy turn. Grabbing the knife out of its resting place, just inside her shirt. She quickly threw it with all her might, aiming for the place between the pelvic bone, and his leg. Hitting its mark, he dropped the frightened girl that had been dragged by the arm down the alley. The scream that he admitted was ear piercing. She knew the body, the weak and most painful part to attack.

Hearing a gun lock, she put herself in front of the girl and turned around. Coming face to face with a very angry man. His eyes smoldered and he was preparing to fire. Just as the was about to pull the trigger, a black blur passed them, causing the girl to scream, and the man to fly back a bit.

Looking up, she saw none other than the famed cape crusader. His cloak flowed out so she could see the man who had just stared at her from the barrel of a gun on the ground unconscious.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night," his voice was deep and raspy; his eyes strayed from the form of the two still standing and on the man lying on the ground behind them.

Following his gaze, Vada saw the slightly troubled look in his eyes.

"I only hit him in a very painful spot; he'll recover in the jails medical facilities," closely holding the girl, she scrutinized the black clad man in front of her. Confused even more by the fact his eyes held no emotion. What a god damn good wall he had set up.

Her attention soon found its way back to the young girl that was holding on to her for dear life.

"Honey, Honey open your eyes, it's okay, it's all over," at this she began to cry, her hands clutched the older woman as if she were a life line. Looking back up she saw the two men bound in rope, sitting back to back.

"You need to get her home,"

"No, I need to get her to a hospital to get her checked out," her voice held aggravation; he was the hardest person she had ever attempted to read. Usually, in some way, emotion was put forth by a person's very presence. But this… this Batman, had none, other than slight anger, he was clean.

"No, get her home, she needs her family," before she could respond, the dark knight handed her a piece of paper, an address not three minutes away from their current position was on it. Looking up to ask what it was, she saw her hero was gone. Furrowing her brow she looked again at the paper, then the girl. Shaking her head, she proceeded to walk the girl home. Why she was listening to a man who dressed like a bat over her own intellect was a mystery.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, after taking the little girl home, well, she wasn't really little, the family had asked if she wanted to stay until the sun rose, saying there was less chance of her getting hurt. She thanked them, but declined, she really did need to be getting back to the pent house. She cringed slightly as she felt the cut on her side reopen when someone accidently pushed her into the side of a building. She had bandaged it up fine at the family's home, but she knew she would need stitches.

Slowly the night turned quite, less people around, it was half past three now, and most, _normal_ people were asleep. However, she could feel a pair of eyes boring into her head, and knew exactly who they belonged to.

Turning to walk down an alley that had little room to see if on the roof, Vada looked about casually for the Batman, a shiver running down her spine when she saw a flash of his jet black cape,

"Why are you secretly walking me home?" her voice held a small quiver, it was cold, she was far from tired, and her side was bleeding once again. Muttering a curse as she felt the blood, and looking down to see if her conclusions were true, in fact they were, her eyes trained before her when she felt a slight change in pressure in front of her.

Almost letting out a squeal as her sight landed on the dark knight, he was very good at making people nervous, and she was no exception, not that she would ever admit to it.

"Your bleeding," the urge to roll her eyes was great, a 'thank you captain obvious' was on her tongue but she held it back. She took this time to study his eyes again, this was a difficult feet because it seemed that he refused to look into hers.

"Why are you walking me home?" she asked again, her side forgotten about for a moment, though her hand was still applying pressure. It was just a flesh wound, it wouldn't be able to do too much to her health if she took a moment to talk to the person that had saved her life not hours before.

"Why were you out this late?" his voice was something she would never understand, it sounded so painful, not to her ears, but for his voice. She knew he couldn't go around as the great hero all day, when the sun came, she speculated he had another identity. So how was his voice then?

"You never answered my question," she was getting annoyed with his lack of emotion, and the way he put everything off. Her mind whirled at all the possibilities. Who in their right mind would dress as a bat? He didn't seem crazy, so what was his motivation?

"To make sure you don't get into any more fight, and get yourself killed," there was a light tone that hinted at the fact he disapproved of her actions. But before she told him about what her night had consisted of before being saved by his truly, she blinked and nodded.

"I suppose that's reasonable," she was just about to ask why a bat, when sires were heard in the distance, she could tell he heard them as well.

"Get home," she was about to abject at his controlling attitude, but when she looked back, the place he stood was now vacant.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, she ran a hand through her hair. Checking the time in her phone, she noted it was just past four.

She really needed to get home.

Bruce arrived back at the warehouse in anger, and confusion.

Why the hell was she out that God damn late?! He wonder if someone forgot to tell her the city was crawling with criminals that wouldn't blink if you were shot in their cross fire. He could tell she ran to the fight from the position she had when he got there. She had run _to _the scream, not from it. Isn't that just common scene?

Sighing heavily, he showered in the small bathroom just left of where he had placed his suit. Shaking his head, he prayed that it would help clear it. Sadly, after all of the night's events replayed in his head, Bruce was left with significantly more questions than answers. She knew how to fight, and she went for it; the lack of fear and self preservation was something he knew his Vada wouldn't dare attempt, let alone do with an attitude that was nonchalant.

A sad frown crossed his face; he hadn't seen her in almost eleven years. He knew she would change. But this drastically, he never would have imagined.

Turning off the water he proceeded to dry himself, and apply clothing to his now sore, but relaxed body. He needed to get home, but timing was his enemy. He knew she would speculate on his nightly actions, and give him hell for it later, but also, he wanted and _needed _sleep, waiting was not an option. He really didn't want to deal with her when his emotions were this raw, and his mind was up in the air.

Opening the door as quietly as she possibly could, the young doctor looked about for any sign of Alfred, she had hoped that:

A. she wouldn't wake him, and

B. he hadn't waited for her reappearance. Luckily none of the above had occurred.

Laying down in one of the spare bedrooms that had been claimed as hers, she stared at the ceiling; her thoughts wondering to far better time and place that only caused a small ach in her heart. She felt stupid, really, for missing Bruce more than her husband, but she understood why. She never loved her spouse as much as she had deeply and truly loved the billionaire playboy. Though, she would, also, take that to the grave. Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard the door gently open, and then close again. Sneaking silently, she peeked out the crack of her door to see the man that had just occupied her thoughts. A slight surge of anger ran through her, and she had half a mind to go in there and give him a piece of her mind for being out so late doing Lord knows what. But reality came rushing back to her as she realized she had no right. They weren't seeing one another anymore, and she had no room to stand seems how she had only gotten in twenty minutes ago. Sighing she shut her door all the way, not realizing she had caught the attention of Bruce as she did so.

Bruce's head snapped in the direction of the small sound he heard, and just in time to see the room that had been dubbed Miss. Ramsden's close all the way.

Shit

He had woken her, or she had just gotten home, but more than likely he had woken her. Making the rest of his journey to his own bedroom, he collapsed on his warm bed, a content sigh escaping his lips. His eyes slowly closed as memories came flooding back to him. Some that would make even his cheeks burn in embarrassment. They had done some very…. crazy things, though he tried not to remember, he hadn't done anything of the nature for longer than he would ever admit.

**So how was chapter 4? Huh, huh? Please R'nR peeps, I love reviews, even if they aren't long, just one word even ;)**

After a brief moment screams filled the air, however, these were different. They didn't belong to those in pain, but in fright, a scared and shocked shriek.

Everyone averted their eyes to the top of the now desolate pile of debris. No one saw anything; that was until the beginnings of a man appeared, little by little. First the out lined, and then emerged the clothing, and finally the white painted face.


End file.
